The Pirate Princess
by sparklegirl2101
Summary: What would happen if Lucy was the captain of a pirate's ship, the S.S. Fairy Tail? Natsu is a runaway prince, who happened to stow away on the ship! What will happen? Read to find out! I will update soon. I tried fixing it, but it didnt work too well :(
1. Chapter 1

**This is another one of my stories. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. Hiro Mashima does. If you have any ideas or comments, please post them. I love other's opinions. And sorry for not updating the other stories.**

*Natsu's POV*

I was running away from the guards as gast as I could. I was the Prince of Magnolia, and i was running away from my palace. Ever since my father, King Igneel dissapeared, he palace lost its light. Then, I saw a dock. There was a huge ship tied in, and I figured the owner wouldnt mind. So I quickly hid from the guards, waiting until they passed. I heard their footsteps die away, and quickly went on board. I hid in what I thought was a closet. And I waited. I must have dozed off, because I woke to the door opening. In the doorway, there was a girl and a boy around my age. The boy had black spiky hair, and was wearing a camo t-shirt and denim shorts. The chick had scarlet hair, wearing an armored chest piece with a blue mini skirt. Both wore bandanas over their hair. "Your lucky, we thought you jad died in here. Get up, your going to see the captain." The redhead spoke. I was very nervous, what would happen? The two led me to the deck. I saw we were on sea, and i got queasy. At least i packed a decade worth of sea-sickness pills. Just in case. "Im Erza, and this dude is Gray." The redhead spoke again. Gray mumbled a hi, and they continued leading me across the deck. I saw many people, working on the ship, either reparing or washing or carrying things. They all seemed to have the same type of tatoo, sort of like a fairy. "OI! CAPTAIN! We got the stowaway!' Erza called up the tall masts. "Coming!" a voice called down, and before i could count to three, a girl about my age wearing a pretty camoflauge t-shirt with a white longsleeve shirt underneath with a camo skirt on, stopping around her knees, with white leggings under too. She also had a bandana over her beautiful blonde hair, which was tied into a bun swung from a rope down to where we were standing. She dropped about 10 feet in the air, and landed gracefully next to Erza. "Good job, Erza, Gray. I hope you didnt scare him too much." She said. Her chocolate brown eyes were searching me, then flashed to the two others. "No, ma'am. We only introduced ourselfs." Gray replied. "Well, I'll deal with him. You two, get back to work." She snapped. Erza and Gray saluted, saying "Aye, Sir!" and scurried off to different parts of the ship. "Wait, you...your the captain?" I asked. She didnt seem angry or shocked at my question. "Yes, im Lucy, but to you and everyone else on this ship i am Captain." She said simply. "What's your name? Are you okay? You seem a bit green..." She said. I coughed. "Well, I have major sea sickness, Captain. But i have medication on me, that should last a while." I replied thickly, trying not to barf. She smiled at me, "Well, you better take some. I would be more than happy to let you go back home, but we set sail last night while you were sleeping. Mirajane found you, so we just let you sleep." She said kindly. "No, its okay. Ill get off next stop. I never want to go back there again." I mumbled, but loud enough so she could hear me. "Oh...Your another runaway. Well, so was Erza and Cana, but they joined the crew." She kindly said. "Oh, before i forget, my name is Natsu." I said. Her eyes widened. "Natsu? Natsu Dragneel?!" She exclaimed. Everyone paused, and looked this way. I felt my cheeks go red.

*Lucy's POV*

I seriously couldnt believe what I was hearing. Prince Natsu, son of the Dragneels, was here?! ON MY SHIP?! "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! DO YOU KNOW WE ALL COULD BE ARRESTED IF ANYONE FOUND OUT YOU SET FOOT ON THI SHIP?!" I screamed, a deadly aura surrounding me. Natsu shrank, and i realised i must be scaring the living daylights out of him. I took a deep breath, and said "Sorry, but we've had our troubles with the council already. We don't need anymore trouble, or we might never see the beautiful sea again." I turned to him, and he seemed to be completely oblivious to what I was saying. This made my anger multiply ten-fold. "HEY, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" I screamed again. One thing the crew knows, NEVER make me angry. "What?' He asked, with an innocent look on his face. I was completely bewildered. How could he have missed everything ive said so far?! Now i was angry. It mush have shown on my face, because Natsu was slowly backing away from me. "Look, Im sorry, ive never been on this kind of ship before. What kind of ship is it again?" He asked, looking around. "Well, this is basically a pirate ship." I said, my anger ebbing away with his apology. "Wow! Really? NO WAY!" He said excitedly. "Look, don't get any ideas. We are the good kind of pirates. Like, when someone needs a place to go, we take them in. If someone needs help, we help them. We never steal. We earn our money and tresures, and every now and then, we actually do find a tresure chest." I explained slowly. His eyes widened in realisation. "Well, can I stay with you?" He asked. Well, when I looked at himearlier, he was the proper build. He wore a black vest with gold trimming, white baggy pants and the same material used for the vest was covering the pants like a cone. He also wore a white scarf. But the black hair, no, he would be recognisable. "Well, we would, but what if people recognise you?" I said, pointing at his hair. He laughed, and pulled his hair off. Yes, he pulled off his smooth black hair. Underneath, there was spiky, pink hair. I was dumbfounded as he threw his hair into the sea. "That was a wig my mother made me wear." He said simply. That made more sence. I sighed in relief, and walked toward him. "Well, we could use hands on the ship! Welcome to the S.S. Fairy Tail!" I exclaimed, and all crew members in hearing range shouted "WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu smiled, and it was very goofy at that. "Well, we do have an extra cabin. But for clothes, you might have to wait until our next stop. Dont worry," I said at his look, "We should be there tomarrow. Now lets intoduce you." I turned and started climbing one of the masts, and shouted at the top of my lungs, "ALL CREW, REPORT TO THE MAIN DECK!" I jumped back down with ease, as members raced into a line infront of the mast i had been climbing.

*Natsu's POV*

Crew started swarming around me, and then they all lined up infront of the mast that Lucy had jumped down from. "Natsu, this is the crew of Fairy Tail. Mirajane, Elfman, Lissana," She started introducing, and as each was introduced, they raised their hand and smiled. "Bixlow, Evergreen, Freed, Cana, Erza, Gray, Laxus, Macao, Wakaba, Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy, Kihana, Romeo, Reedus, Bisca, Alsac, and Makarov." She finished. Makarov looked old, I wondered why she was captain instead. "Oh, Im captain because im the one that made this ship what it is. He was the captain, but gave me the job instead. He considers all of us as his children, everyone is a family here. Despite our differences, we are a very well-organized ship. And NEVER fight under my nose." She added sweetly. "So, I will show you around. Everyone, GET TO WORK!" she yelled. "AYE SIR!" everyone yelled back. From there, she led me under the deck, into what looked like a huge hallway from a hotel. We went doen the hallway, took a left, and said my room was all the way at the end. "This is the men's quarters, and Erza and I are the only girls allowed down here. She is the co-captain. She is one heck of a fighter. Everyone is, really. But they all say im the best one out there, so they call me the Pirate Princess." She said with a blush creeping up her cheeks. "The common room is to the left, with couches and chairs. But you dont spend much time in there, so we are constantly makeing new cabins from that space." She turned on her heel, and started marching back up the hallway and up the stairs to the main deck. "This is the woman's quarters, and no men are allowed what-so-ever." she said, pointing to another staircase not far from the one we just came from. I noticed that they were both infrount of the back of another cabin, and for the first time I realised that there were cabins on the deck too. As she introduced me to the different decks, she stopped infront of the top deck where the wheel was. "This is the Captains Quarters, I spend most of my time in there. So does Erza, but you only interupt us if it is truely an emergency." She said as she pointed to a door under the weel. She turned again, and led me to the cabins on deck. One was the cafeteria, where you could get any food at any time, just as long as it wasnt too much. She also led me to the infermary, where Wendy, Lissana and Evergreen were stationed at the ready. There were also lots of huge storage facilities, full to the rim with supplies and food. "And here," she said, pointing to another staircase that led below deck, "Is the armory." She led me down, and my jaw dropped. Every kind of gun, sword, armor piece, and shield were aligned along the walls of the room on shelfs/cloth racks. And in the middle was a huge table, with more ammo then ive ever seen. Makao was sitting at a desk in the far corner with a book, probubly keeping record of all wepons. "It took alot to get all of this, but now that we have it, i couldnt be prouder." She said fondly. We went back to the main deck, and then she led me to the bathrooms, then the tailor, where Bixlow was surprisingly waiting, and then back to where we began. "Now, tomarrow, you are going to be tested. Meet me there," she said pointing to another cabin, "at about 10:30. Now, its time to teach you everything we do." she said. "First of all, everyone has a job to do on board and you dont do otherwise unless directed." I made sure i was listening. "If we get attacked, you are to report to the battle unless told otherwise. Everyone has a dagger, a sword, and a pistol on them conceled within their clothes. Also, everyone has bullet proof vests. So if a battle does brake out, the bullet wont be that deadly." She went on. By now, it was almost dark. She must have noticed. "You should really go to your cabin, but first I need to give you your schedule." She said. Wow, when she said they were organised, they really ment organised. "Oh, I forgot. HAPPY! CARLA!" She called over her sholder. Two cats came flying, yes, i mean flying, towards her. One was white, wearing a pretty pink dress. The other was blue, and only had a keep sack around his neck. "This is Natsu, and Happy, your going to be his cat, Oh, he is an Exceed. He's magic. Everyone aboard this ship has some type of magic, but we don't use ours often. Carla is Wendy's, because she is a dragon slayer. Gajeel has Panther Lily, he is a dragon slayer too. You are getting Happy because you're a dragon slayer. Yes, I already know." She said at my shocked expression. "You were raised by Igneel, so you had to be." She said nicely. "Now, you should really get to bed. We are approaching the island, we should be there by midnight." She bade me goodnight. She walked towards the Captains Quarters as i went to my cabin. Around midnight, I woke to the sound of gunshots and yells. I ran to the top deck and saw somthing that scared the living daylights out of me.

**Im working on the next chapter now, I just need to figure out how to make a new chapter. I will try to update every week, but on weekends i have more time so updates should go faster. Thank you for reading! Im sorry about the fat paragraphs, my computer makes it really hard to make paragraphs and edit, so I need to make sure I do it right the first time. Bear with me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Second Chapter! I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

*Lucy's POV*

I was in the captains quarters, about to turn in for the day, when I heard cannons. I raced outside, alongside Erza, and a rival ship named S.S. Sabertooth was waiting in the sea. A pull-out bridge was attatched to our ship, and the captain along with some crew members came aboard. "What do you want, Sting?" I hissed at the blonde male. He smirked. "Well, Lucy, we just wanted our pay." He said slowly. I growled, and balled my fists. "Don't even kid with me, Sting. We paid you back everything. Not a single jewel is in our hands that we owe. So, if you dont mind, get off." I said. "Well, I think a few jewels fell overboard after you gave it to us, so we are asking that you repay us." Rouge, Sabertooth's co-captain, said. "GET OFF OF MY SHIP!" I yelled. "No." Sting and Rouge said in unison. The other crew laughed somthing about 'Girls being captains and not being able to kick people off '. But I didnt care. I and Erza knew what they could do to us. We didnt know if they were wizards, and they didnt either, so we were equals. I turned to Erza, and gave her the tiniest of a wink. She instantly understood. She turned on her heel and rang a bell, that echoed across the ship. Crew members ran from the cabins, armed, and all guns were pointed to Sabertooth. "Now, I'll tell you again. Get off of my ship." I demanded forcefully, the barrel of my gun pointed right at Sting. "Big mistake." he said smirking, raised his fingers, and a high pitched whistle filled the air. Immediatly, the Sabertooth members came aboard, armed. "If you want a battle, that is what you'll get." I said, a deadly aura around me. Then it all started.

*Erza's POV*

When the gunshots sounded, we went to action, pulling out our swords. I had already taken out at least 4, and was working on another. One thing about Fairy Tail is that we only pull the trigger if ours or another's life is at stake. We fight with our swords and fists. We are the most reckless of the pirates. And I am proud to be one of them. I looked over to Lucy, who was in the middle of a ferocious sword fight with Sting and Rouge. Yes, our captail could take on both. And if, and ONLY if, she was serious, she could beat both of them senceless. But the only thing we were doing tonight was getting them off of our ship. Everyone knew that. It was how fast I rang the bell. We might be the most organised pirates ever! By now, I had taken out 15. And by take out, I mean scare the living daylights out of them and making them run back to their ship. It was fun being a pirate! I heard a door, and Natsu had just run out of his cabin. Man, will he ever listen?! Lucy told him to only join a battle when directed to, and I never heard her say anything about him joining our butt-kicking fest. "NATSU! GET BACK INSIDE NOW!" I shouted at him, continuing through the battle.

*Natsu's POV*

A battle was raging, and I was confused at first. But when I heard Erza shout "NATSU! GET BACK INSIDE NOW!" I ran back to my room, afraid of the wrath that would be laid on me by the two captains. Man, they may be girls but they can pack a punch. So I walked to the common room, and waited until the gunshots stopped and cheers erupted from above me. So I ran, again, to the main deck. Erza and Lucy were talking, looking over at me. I braced myself as Lucy walked over to me. "Natsu, did you come outside when no one told you to?" She asked. I nodded. She sighed, and said "Well, did you notice that not everyone is out here right now?" I looked around, and it was true. Not everyone was outside. "We all have shifts. On certain nights, certain people go out during battle. If you looked at the schedule, you would have known." She said, but she wasn't yelling. She was explaining. "Now, I wont yell at you now, but if it happens again, I will. I hate yelling at the crew, but sometimes it's needed." She said, looking me in the eyes. "Now, go to sleep. I should have explained it better earlier, so the fault lies with me, and me alone. We will be docking at dawn. Dont forget about training." She said calmly. I wonder if she does this often, blaming herself. Sure, she is the captain. But all of that responcibility, I would have lost my head by now. Oh well, better go to bed anyway. Tomarrow is my test. Whatever that means.

**Next should be coming soon. Im amazed at how fast i did this! I hope I can do at least another chapter today.**


End file.
